Just A Fling?
by LovingPillow
Summary: Who said Hibari couldn't seduce? Haruno Sakura knows the truth, but she definitely won't reveal it.
1. Breathless

**Summary: Who said Hibari couldn't seduce? Haruno Sakura knows the truth, but she definitely won't reveal it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Breathless**

The ragged breathless moans were testing his patience. Even though he had a nice catch that evening, he couldn't bring himself to fulfill their contract. The woman he had brought to bed was nothing but a drunken whore looking for money. With that thought in mind, he quickly threw the money onto the bed and stood up midway of her attempts to please him. "What's wrong, Hi-kun?" The woman questioned with a slur, as if it would make her sound sexy, and yet failing. He shook off her palm on his shoulder and took a step forth towards the door as she began complaining. Before he left, Kyoya Hibari glared at the woman masturbating to his money, he didn't know why he bothered wasting both time and money with such a whore, but he guessed it was because she wasn't as clueless and inexperienced as the girls from his school were. In fact, the girls from his school were the exact definition of being a virgin. Besides, he knew that they were saving themselves for the person they love, which was obviously not him.

"Sara-chan, you'll stay with me tonight, ne?" Hibari's ears twitched when he heard the sound of weak persuasion. He glanced over to where a lady was tugging her arm in hopes of escaping the glaring old man. Although it wasn't his business, he couldn't let the man have something that was (obviously) too good for him. "Let go of her, she obviously doesn't want you." Hibari said; interrupting as he grabbed the arm of the person named Sara. The old man tightened his grip on the girl and pulled her closer to himself with a leer, "Young man, you don't know who you're talking about. Sara-chan is just playing hard to get. She's not as innocent as she looks; she probably had over a thousand men filling her womb with sperm!" The man boomed with laughter as Hibari observed Sara's expression. She seemed to be afraid yet angry, and there was a hint of panic. "Let go of her." Hibari found himself repeating his words to the idiot. If the old man didn't let go, he'd have to use force. And force is what the old man will get. "Hibari-san!" At the sound of his name rolling off Sara's tongue, Hibari's suspicions rose. How did Sara know his name? He never told her, at least from what he knew. That's when he remembered he hadn't taken off his armband from school, causing his suspicions to plummet.

Sara blushed as she noticed his palm was still resting against her arm. She had been cleaning the empty rooms when the old man had started to leer at her, right after finishing his business with a poor old girl. She was thankful that Hibari saved her, but she didn't understand why he did it. He could have just left her alone, right? "Let me thank you, Hibari-san. Would you like anything?" Sara asked, fiddling with her low skirt (it was required in her uniform) that reached the end of her panties. She looked up and noticed Hibari staring at her, as if asking her if what the old man had said was true. She blushed and looked down, pretending that she didn't know what he wanted to know, and instead waited for him to answer. "I'd like to know if what that drunk said was true." Sara blushed to the point that her ears turned velvet red; she knew he was going to ask. "I-It's not true…" When she looked up, she noticed that he seemed a bit relieved by the way his muscles relaxed. Why would he be relieved of what she said? Hibari was weird, Sara concluded. When Hibari made to leave, he was stopped by the offer of Sara offering to walk him to the door. Even though he only just met her, she was a sweet girl, unlike the ones he met in this love hotel.

Hibari watched Sara as she walked in front of him. She was shorter than he was by a head and had long wavy blond hair. Her ass was swinging side to side as she walked without a care, it made him wonder if she did this on purpose to tempt him. "Hibari-san?" He was brought out of his thoughts when she touched his shoulder with a concerned expression, and much to his surprise, it was genuine worry. He gave a small smile and leaned down to kiss her cheek before he whispered into her ear, that caused shivers to run along her spine. "I'll see you soon, Sara-san." As he walked out, he smirked in satisfaction that he made her blush beet red.

Inside the hotel, Sara was frozen to her feet. She hadn't expected him to speak in such a lewd tone. "Sara, your shift is over. You may go get changed and leave after picking up your paycheck." The manager of the hotel informed her when he noticed his employee stand there in confusion. Sara looked up from her unfrozen state and smiled brightly to the person who hired her, despite her age. She was only a high schooler, but she had dressed more maturely and worn a wig (provided by the manager) and contacts so that no one could recognize her. The only reason she worked for the hotel was so that she could earn enough money to provide for her family. Her father was sick in the hospital so she had to make a living to pay for his hospital fees along with her school fees and the house fees. Her mother was in a coma so she was left alone to do everything for the family. "See you tomorrow, Sara." The manager waved her out the back door, since she had forgone the wig and contacts.

Haruno Sakura was her real name. She only used Sara as her work name because no one should know who she is, otherwise she'd be in trouble and her manager would lose his business for hiring an underage student. "This should be enough for a week." Sakura muttered and put away her pay inside her jean pockets. The night's kiss was cold, and she regretted not wearing warmer clothes that evening. "Oh yeah! I still have to finish my assignment for English!" Sakura exclaimed, not caring if she freaked anyone out. No one was outside this late unless they were staying overnight in a hotel to make love, but since the people that regularly visited were used to her outbursts, they really didn't care.

In another part of the city, Hibari leaned against his bedside as he groaned to the image of Sara. She was different from the rest, and he didn't know why he became so different around her. She was making his hormones rage even though she didn't do anything. His breath quickened and soon enough he let out his frustrations with a quick oh-Sara!

Sakura sneezed as she slid into bed, intent on finding warmth. She wondered who was talking about her, but shrugged it off. After all, sneezing doesn't exactly mean that someone is talking about you.

How wrong she was.


	2. Exhilarating

**Summary: Who said Hibari couldn't seduce? Haruno Sakura knows the truth, but she definitely won't reveal it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Exhilarating**

Hibari had skipped the rest of the day to visit Sara, only to find that she didn't work during the mornings. He had returned to school in a grumpy state (considering how he was actually excited to meet with Sara) and glared at anyone (basically, everyone) who got in his way, like the usual. When he came across Sawada Tsunayoshi's group, his eyes narrowed in anger. The pink-headed girl in the group had turned red at the sight of him and he knew that she was afraid of him, like everyone else in their school.

"_Herbivores,_" He began speaking with a menacing tone, mentally nodding in satisfaction when Tsuna quietly gave a squeak of fear (oh how he loved the sound of it). "_I'll bite you to death._" He usually said that when someone was in his way, which they usually were. When Hibari walked away, the pink-headed girl (who you should already guess as Sakura) kept on blushing as she remembered the way Hibari's breath hit her ear whilst speaking in that alluring tone of his, making her squirm.

She just couldn't wait until classes ended.

* * *

Since the manager had told him when her shift started, Hibari had taken his time walking to the love hotel, after all, there was no need to rush when she wasn't on shift. Eerily, he passed by someone who seemed familiar, but he shrugged it off as someone whom he'd probably paid to have sex with. When he reached the hotel, it was about time Sara started her shift. He greeted the manager and begun walking around the hotel in search of his fascination. A couple minutes in, he caught sight of her blond hair (there was a distinct colour that made her stand out to the other blondes). In the time span of a second, Hibari stood before her. She seemed startled but she had gently smiled towards him, and _only_ him. He felt the urge to grab her hips and carry her into a room, any room, just so he could make love to her. And so, his urge won over and he had locked the both of them inside some dark room (or closet, he could never tell with the million doors and their numbers).

Inside the room, Sara glanced around in confusion whilst calling out into the darkness for Hibari. She felt his warm palm rest against her arm and she felt her muscles relax. He was still with her. She didn't like being in the dark by herself, oh no, she didn't. She actually had a fear of being alone, which she believed was called monophobia, but she wasn't sure. In the midst of her musing, Hibari was getting used to seeing through the dark. He licked his lips in anticipation as he slowly stripped her of her clothes, while distracting her confusion (whilst ignoring her fear) with his gentle caresses. "H-Hibari-san?" The way she called him was amazing; it made him want her even more. With the final article taken off, he gently rubbed his palms over her arms, causing her to shiver underneath his touch.

Sara felt her stomach pool with arousal, he was being extremely gentle with the way he touched her, and it made her feel loved. "H-Hibari-san…" She let out a soft moan when his lips planted a kiss upon her neck. Hibari smirked and brought out a pen with black ink (he brought it just for this), and wrote against her lower waistline while lightly rubbing her breast with his free hand. He wrote **I belong to Hibari** with a smirk, knowing that she'd belong to solely him.

Sara gasped as she felt the way his fingers sent her body into heat. If she weren't a virgin, she'd be begging him to stop the torturous teasing. Fortunately, she hadn't lost her virginity yet, although she would if this continued. "H-Hibari-san!" Sara called out as she tipped her head back so he had more access to her neck. She winced as he bit into her neck, and giggled as he kissed it afterwards, leaving a hickey behind. Hibari felt that it was enough to mark her as his, but he wanted to connect his body to her own the more he observed her beauty with his own eyes (despite the darkness surrounding the pair). "Are you sure you want this?" Hibari asked as he kissed the hickey that he left upon her. She gave a nod and was about to respond when a painful cry tore through her lips, he had slowly inserted himself inside her vagina. He soon made her forget about the pain when he entangled her lips with his own, wanting her to focus on his lips and their first kiss alone. Mentally, he was extremely proud for being the first to take away her virginity, yet he was feeling guilty all the same.

"Hibari-san…it's okay." Sara whispered when they separated from their intense kiss. Her breathing pattern was slow yet fast paced and she knew it was because of their shared kiss instead of her phobia. When they both regained her breaths, she had gotten used to him, and she had given him permission to move. Even though it still pained her, she could feel the effects of pleasure slowly making their way known. As soon as she was entirely used to him, she quietly moaned for a faster pace. Hibari complied with her request as held her against his chest, warm as it is. He loved the feeling of her tucked in his arms. He loved the way she moaned his name every time he kissed her neck. It was a short time, but he knew that he had fallen in love with her. It wasn't lust that made her known, but a feeling that reached deep into his heart and kissed every part of his being until it made itself known that he was in love, with Sara.

The rest of their night was spent sleeping in each others arms. Hibari was content to lay in bed with Sara cuddled into his arms; her head laying against his furiously beating chest, and her arms wrapped around his waist. As she curled more towards his side, he had a sudden thought of loving the way she fit perfectly against him. He wouldn't let her go, not to the old man from yesterday and definitely not to other people. After all, she was his, and he was hers.


	3. Laced Up

**Summary: Who said Hibari couldn't seduce? Haruno Sakura knows the truth, but she definitely won't reveal it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Laced Up**

Sakura walked home as she cried her tears out. She had just found out that she was pregnant, and worse of all, it was with Hibari's child! Even though she wanted their child, she wasn't old enough to raise him (or her). The only option she could take was adoption or abortion, but she didn't want to kill a new life or abandon her own child. "The rest of dad's family is in France, but I don't want to bother them by sending my child to them…" Sakura muttered, lightly caressing her stomach, it was already 3 months and she was surprised to know that she wasn't showing. It had been 3 months since she made love with Hibari, and 3 months into their relationship. He still didn't know who she was outside of the hotel but he never bothered to ask her. Outside of school and inside of school were two different sides of Hibari, one he showed to her when they meet at the hotel, and the other during school when she passed by him with Tsuna and Gokudera.

Sakura shook her head as she opened the door to the room her father was in. She explained to him about the child and feared of his rejection as she waited for him to say something, _anything_. Before she could start hyperventilating, her father spoke up, "Sakura, I'm not angry at you. You made your own decisions, and it's up to you to decide how you control your life. I'm actually glad that I'll have a grandchild, it's usually lonely when you aren't here. I love you and I support you." Her father was really kind to her. She had expected him to be extremely disappointed and disown her, but he had accepted it with a smile. She hadn't realized that she was crying until her father lifted his hand to wipe away her tears. "Does he love you?" Her father questioned after she had calmed down. Sakura thought over the question and smiled as she recalled Hibari's declaration (which for your information was a month ago), he had finally told her that he loves her and would do anything to stay with her. "Yes, yes he does." Sakura answered brightly and she hugged her father when he approved of Hibari.

The months passed by as she continued to meet with Hibari in the hotel, she still couldn't bring up the topic of her real identity, in worries that he'll brush her aside afterwards and throw her away. "I love you, Hibari." Sakura softly whispered, pouring all her love into those words. She had thought over it so many times and decided that she really did love him, even more than she thought she would. She glanced up at him and he smiled warmly at her, leaning down to kiss her forehead. They were sharing the bed again, content with laying in each others arms. Hibari had shown more love to her ever since he told her he loves her, and he confessed that he falls in love with her more every second they spend together.

The next day at school, Sakura watched from afar as Hibari glided across the hall, staring at something with intense feelings. Her eyes followed his line of sight and she noticed a girl standing at the end of the hall, frozen from fear. Sakura's eyes widened as she watched the scene play before her very eyes; Hibari had grabbed the blond-haired girl and kissed her with heated passion. Sakura could do nothing but choke back a sob and run away, away from where Tsuna was calling her name in worry. She couldn't believe that Hibari, her Hibari, had kissed another girl, despite the fact that she was his. And he was hers.

When she was far enough from that place, she began rubbing off the ink on her skin, not caring if people were openly staring at her. She cried in agony as she recalled the betrayal, _his_ betrayal. She didn't want to belong to someone who kissed the wrong girl; she didn't want to belong to a cheater; she didn't want to belong to Kyoya Hibari (not after what he did)! That night at home, she kept on crying, crying until her eyes swelled up the next morning, where her skin turned red but the words weren't there. But what was the point? She wasn't happy.

When Hibari asked the manager of the love hotel where Sara was, he was confused as to why she quit. He regretted being content with just knowing where she worked, after all, he didn't know where she lived, he didn't know anything aside from her workplace so he couldn't find her anywhere else. He regretted kissing the girl that looked so similar to his Sara, it wasn't his fault that she had the same name. It was his mistake when he soon found out that she wasn't his Sara, why else would that Sara have light brown eyes instead of dark blue eyes? He wanted to cleanse himself from the disturbance by kissing his Sara and gazing at her while she gazed at him with love, but how could he when he didn't know where she lived?

Meanwhile, in another part of the neighbourhood, Sakura was laid on her back as she stared up at the ceiling of the hospital. She had been there for over eight (agonizing) hours. It had been a sudden surprise to her when eight hours earlier, her water had broke. Why was it a surprise? Well, she was early by two months. Sakura had to be thankful that she had been in the hospital visiting her father otherwise she'd be somewhere (either at home, or somewhere in the streets) crying from the pain with no one around to help (it wasn't like anyone would help a stranger). She was disturbed from her thoughts when a nurse walked up to her and gave her a tiring smile, "Congratulations Miss Haruno, you have given birth to a healthy pair of twins. One boy, and one girl." The nurse said and Sakura gazed upon her blood, holding her babies in her arms, intense love filling her body.

"Congratulations Sakura, you've done well." Her father had arrived, with help from a nearby nurse, and he waited patiently before he was allowed to carry the twins. The baby girl had Hibari's eye colour while the baby boy had Sakura's eye colour. She gave a sad smile as she recalled Hibari's betrayal. With a sudden thought intruding her mind, she looked up to the nurses and asked for some privacy between her father and herself. The twins were left in the nurses' care until further notice. Once alone, Sakura stared up at her father, fiddling with her fingers as if she was unsure of her decision, "Father, I'm going to move to France, is that alright with you?" She asked, afraid that he would disagree. Her father was surprised but he had gently pat her shaking shoulders. He had understood without knowing what was going on through her life. "I'll go with you, and we'll bring your mother along too. I heard they have this famous hospital that cures all patients, I might live for another few long years if I go there." Her father softly told her and when he gave a light grin, she broke down crying in her father's arms. They were warm, but so different compared to Hibari's warmth. Sakura thought with a grim smile, that life was full of ups and downs, while watching her babies giggle as the nurses returned.

_Life seems so different when you become a mother._

And she didn't know how to proceed after that.


End file.
